


QI/Kingdom/Community Cross-over Fanfic: A Quite Interesting Establishment(or, What Happens When Fry and Laurie Goes AU) - by theChaplinfangirl

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Kingdom(UK TV), Original Work, QI (TV) RPFs
Genre: Crack, Each of our favourite Fry and Laurie characters are paired up with each other, Hugh and Stephen, Humor, I don't know, I may include Dorian and Kensington if possible, I regret everything, I'm obsessed with Kingdom as well at the moment so it's not that difficult, More tags to be added, Multi, Please Forgive me, Stephen never left QI in this AU!, Weird, first up, is QI Series S, may be multi-chapter, multi-crack-pairings, multi-pairings, this is fulfilling a prompt by SirJeffCadogan (JC14), wrote this within an hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever





	1. Chapter 1

QI/Kingdom/Community Cross-over fan fiction: A Quite Interesting Establishment(or, What Happens When Fry and Laurie Goes AU) 

 

PROMPT: New Years 2018 Crack Challenge — an AU where Fry and Laurie continued their sketch show, with the former still being the QI master, but with all their characters joining in the fun. 

 

SETTING: QI!AU, ABoFaL!AU, post-Community trilogy, Kingdom!AU 

 

GENRE: Crack, Humour 

 

PAIRING: Multi 

 

TAGS: Each of our favourite Fry and Laurie characters are paired up with each other, may be multi-chapter, I don’t know, wrote this within an hour, crack, humor, please forgive me, Hugh and Stephen, I regret everything, first up, is QI Series S, Stephen never left QI in this AU!, weird, multi-pairings, multi-crack-pairings, I may include _Dorian and Kensington_ if possible, more tags to be added, this is fulfilling a prompt by _SirJeffCadogan (JC14)_ , I’m obsessed with _Kingdom_ as well at the moment so it’s not that difficult. 

 

RATING: K+ 

 

 

By theChaplinfangirl 

 

 

  _A/N: This is inspired by one of JC14’s fanfic of Series S, and this is what kind of happens behind the scenes._

 

_A/N 2: Most of these pairs are thought by me,_ JC14 _,_ SissolxJeffC4ever _, and_ Ravenevermore _, so please bear with us._

 

_Ficlet 01: QI_

 

_PAIRING: Ibis/Alistair Vonnegut (pre-slash)_

 

It was another hectic evening, and even worse, Ibis and Alistair Vonnegut were on this cracked game show with a bunch of non-magic folks, called QI, or, Quite Interesting. 

 

  “Goooooooooood eeeeeeevening!” after almost forever, the QI master Stephen Fry, aka Alistair Vonnegut’s current doppelgänger, finished with his usual long lengths of ‘good evening’s, and Ibis rolled his eyes. 

  What’s more, was that he also had a doppelgänger, a non-magic bloke called Hugh Laurie. The other contestants were Alan Davies(as usual), Peter Kingdom, who was the doppelgänger of both Stephen F and Alistair; Ibis himself, and his own doppelgänger. 

  “Oh, give me a break, those non-magic folks!” he sighed as Stephen prepared the first selection of questions. 

 

  The first few questions were about sorcery, because apparently their episode was based on everything S related. 

  “Ooooh, I know that!” cried Alan, who was, according to both Ibis and Alistair, the slightly tame non-magic bloke. 

  Stephen looked at him with Alistair’s eyes. “And the answer?” 

  “One’ll never know when sorcery was first introduced, yet I think it started during the late 16th century!” beamed Alan. 

  “Sorcery can’t be real, isn’t it?” asked Peter when the klaxons boomed. 

  “Trust me when I tell you it is real,” said Alistair, before Stephen could interrupt them; and with a simple flick of hand, he silenced said klaxons. 

 

———- 

 

End first ficlet 

 

  _A/N: I know it’s short, but it’ll increase in length as it progresses!_


	2. Ficlet 02: To Save and Destroy an Engagement(or, Jeeves and Wooster and Kingdom)

_PAIRING: Reginald Jeeves/Peter Kingdom (pre-slash)_

 

The moment his aunt Agatha demanded him to get hitched with this female that he hasn’t even met yet, Bertram “Bertie” Wooster was already ready, yet again, to escape off to wherever he could. 

 

  But the sole thing he’s never thought of, was contacting his own lawyer for whatever family business he has. Also, since Jeeves wasn’t in the villa, it’s best to consult one of them. And as expected, it was even more mind-blowing when it was proved that Peter Kingdom and his trainee, Lyle Anderson, was going to handle the case. 

 

  “You wouldn’t imagine any more idle rich members of the upper-class anymore, would you?” Lyle cried when he and Peter arrived at Bertram’s villa. 

  That was something completely unexpected, and why would Bertram ask him? And with the former not being a resident of the Kingdom resident at Norfolk, a small county on the north-east of the UK? 

 

  When Bertie and Peter got introduced to each other, the former was more than disturbed. Peter Kingdom and Jeeves were basically doppelgängers, and don’t even mention the time when the latter met this person named Neddy and mistook him for Bertie. 

  “Tell me this isn’t possible in any way,” said Bertie to Lyle, remembering about what happened last time when Neddy came over, “but if you can help in destroying this engagement, please do!” 

 

————- 

 

End 2nd ficlet 

 


End file.
